


Tell Me, What is Forever?

by hoseokart



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Death, Character Turned Into Vampire, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gay, How Do I Tag, Humor, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vampire Turning, Vampires, What Have I Done, a lil action, deaths not confirmed yet, i want to apologize to my mom pt two, kiho, lots of ships, vamp!hoseok, vamp!kihyun, we'll see how far this goes tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoseokart/pseuds/hoseokart
Summary: Kihyun goes missing after being ill, leaving Hoseok behind. The next time they meet, one of them is dead and the other becomes a newborn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first full fic in a few years, but i'm super excited for this au and I hope you all enjoy!!

"So, what was Kihyun to you?" The police officer questioned the brunette boy, tapping the end of the ink pen against the notepad he held.

"Childhood friends, we grew up together." He replied, slightly irritated because he thought the cops were wasting time interviewing him instead of searching for Kihyun's location.

"Did he ever mention leaving or wanting to get out of town?"

"Of course not, he's not some punk. He would never willingly leave his family, what are you suggesting officer?" 

The officer gave Hoseok a look, before looking back down to the notepad, moving on from the question, "Was there any odd behavior from Kihyun? Seeming distant, avoiding classes, more annoyed than usual?"

Hoseok paused, his fingers found the end of his sleeve as he began to pull the fabric, "He didn't seem right, and then all of a sudden he was riddled with this illness, but none of knew what it was."

"How did things change? What made him seem different?" 

"Well at first we thought it was nothing, but things kept happening…"

\--

The final beat of the song echoed through the dance room along with the heavy breaths of the two boys drifted along with it. Both of them collapsed to the floor, catching their breaths as sweat dripped from their faces. 

"I can't believe we have to two weeks until the school talent show, we're coming pretty far but we need to fix the footing and timing." Kihyun exhaled, sitting backup and folding his arms over his knees.

"Yeah, and that changeover part, where we switch spots, we need to speed that up," Hoseok lifted up as well, briefly readjusting his hat before looking towards Kihyun, "Kihyun, you've got blood-"

The younger stares at the shocked look on the other's face, "What? Hyung, what are you going on about?" He reaches to cover face when something drips into his palm, looking down he sees the red droplet and turns to into the wall of mirrors.

Blood is dripping from his nose, and it’s a lot of blood. He scrambles to grab his sweat towel and presses it against his face. 

"Are you okay? Maybe we should get someone." Hoseok hops up, ready to leave but Kihyun grabs his wrist, making him stay.

He looks at Kihyun's fingers wrapped around his hand, quickly glancing away and brushing the hair out of his eyes.

"Hey, I'm fine, its just a nosebleed. It's not like I'm going to die, hyung." Kihyun finally released Hoseok's arm, letting it fall to his side.

 

It was a week or two after the nosebleed, the two boys were in their training, doing the lessons of the day. They were just being dismissed to lunch when Kihyun was headed the opposite direction of everyone else.

"Kihyun! Hey, where are you going?" Hoseok shouted, making the other stop and face him.

"I have to go home, my mom says its an emergency." He nods to the older, before quickly dodging the crowd and disappearing out the doors.

Hoseok understood the situation, but couldn't help but feel a small twinge of concern for him. They've had many 'emergencies' lately. He noticed that each day Kihyun was looking a little more drained, constantly dozing in the middle of speech teachings. He was wondering if Kihyun was getting enough sleep recently, or if his meal was sustaining enough for all the energy he was using. 

Of course he knew Kihyun would tell him when he needed to, but it didn't stop the worry from the older. All he wanted was the other to be okay, but he had no way of asking without seeming overbearing. 

"So you think your friend was sick then?" The officer asked.

Wonho just nodded, still pulling at the thread he ended up tearing out. The police officer nodded, and closed the little notepad, thanking him before allowing him to leave interrogation.

\--

Kihyun woke up in the backseat of his mother's car, his own jacket draped over him. He raised up, resulting in a pounding headache, he groaned aloud and fell back against the seat.

"Hey, rest son, I'm taking us to get you help." His mother soothed, glancing at him through the rearview mirror.

"Mom, I thought we couldn't get help." He whispered, covering his face with his arm. The sunlight created irritation to his eyes, he grimaced at the pain that seemed to echo around him.

"I know someone who can heal you, trust me baby, you'll be back to normal very soon." 

Kihyun could barely focus on her words, his head pounded and every bone in his body ached. He thought of when his mother picked him up early once again, assuring him that this could all be fixed. Before even making it to the car, he collapsed steps away, his entire body like dead weight when his mother had to help him make it into the backseat of the vehicle.

His mother and he both knew his health was deteriorating, he couldn't eat anything besides unsalted crackers and chicken broth, he constantly felt like someone pressed against his chest to keep him from breathing, and his body just ached so much that he wouldn't leave his bed for days. 

He was aware that whoever his mom was taking him to, could very well be his final hope. He felt so ill, but so guilty. Even through all this, his mind still reviewed the same moment where he was leaving early again, watching Hoseok's face fill with worry for the billionth time. 

He didn’t even get to say goodbye, what if this was it for him?

He just wanted to get better, for his mother's sake, no mother should have to see their children in this state. Kihyun so wished for this person to have an answer to his illness, for them to be able to cure him.

Kihyun figured he must have dozed off, because his eyes opened after hearing the car door slam and then the back door creak open. The headache had dulled significantly, he leaned up to face his mother, her expression sending mixed signals.

She held her son's face in her hands, kissing his head and giving an encouraging smile.

"They'll be able to help us, I know it." She nodded, and urged Kihyun to follow her, to which he slipped the jacket from around his shoulders to fully on him and walked closely behind. 

The building they approached seemed beyond outdated and rotted. Ivy grew up the brick, windows were cracked, and the sidewalk leading to the entrance was busted and falling apart, weeds growing up every little nook it could.

Kihyun was suddenly surrounded by a feeling of doubt, he looked to his mother who didn't hesitate to walk up to the doorstep and knock rhythmically. He was hesitant to trust the place, but if anything his mother knew best.

The door swayed only a bit to small opening, followed by a small grunt, "State your name or leave the premises."

"It’s the Yoo family, please I'm here to meet Shownu."

The door was shut again before a serious of lock clicks and chain clatters before the door was reopened, a man with silvery-brown hair allowing them to step inside and attaching the locks once more.

"Follow me, I'll take you to him." 

The lights were dim, just bright enough to light the tangled hallways as they weaved through them. The walls were outdated, wallpaper peeled and the ceiling had noticeable water damage, but nonetheless did the building also looked perfectly livable. The furniture looked to be of antiques and the fresh scent of lemon drifted. Another door was opened, revealing a study filled to the brim of books of foreign languages and maps that littered every corner of the room. A man at the desk, who Kihyun assumed was Shownu, placed his book down and faced the three people who entered the room. 

"Ms. Yoo, what brings you here?"

"Shownu, I need your help. Its happening, I don't know how long he has left." She spoke, placing a hand on her son. Her grip shook, she ignored her son's tug and just squeezed him back firmly.

"You, of all people, should know the only way he can be healed so can I assume you've come to terms with the conditions of his healing?"

Kihyun stood confused, ignoring the ache in his legs as he tried to understand what 'conditions' were needed to help him. His eyes lingered at the torn maps, one of the local area caught his attention, it had a system of trails and routes that Kihyun had never heard of, and yet, they seemed to be familiar in a sense. 

"Is there something you can teach me? That way he can stay with me, I can still care for him." She pleaded, her voice having a hint of fragility to it, she cleared her throat and raised her chin to bury away the break of strength. 

"I'm sorry, it’s the only way we can help him. You won't lose your son this way, but he won't be allowed to see you or anyone in his old town again." Shownu shook his head, looking at Kihyun's mother with sympathy but complexity, he didn't seem to be regretful of the action at all. 

"Mom, what is he talking about? Why wouldn't I be able to go home?" Kihyun looked between his mother and Shownu, wanting an explanation for all the coded talk. He felt his vision blur and the pounding in his head increase again, he fell to his knees as he clutched his face.

"Kihyun! Hold on, you'll be better soon, okay? Stay awake baby, don't fall asleep." His mother kneeled next time him, holding him close before looking at Shownu and back to her ill son, "I love you, baby. Everything will be alright, you're going to feel all better when this is all over. Shownu, take care of him please. Don't let anything hurt him, or so help me god." Her voice cracked, tears seemed to fill her eyes as she surrounded Kihyun with her arms, holding him against her.

All Kihyun could manage was mumbled words and footsteps coming towards him. He felt pinpricks before completely blacking out, unaware of the change coming.

\--

Weeks had gone by, Kihyun was still missing. Training days weren't the same, no phone calls or texts anymore. The police never found anything, Hoseok was convinced they stopped searching. Here he was, going out to the convenience store because he forgot to go grocery shopping again, to make some cheap noodles to last him the night.

Walking in, the store owner greeted him as he weaved his way to the ramen. He ripped the lid off, filled it with water and placed it in the microwave, then went to the counter to pay for it.

As he searched his wallet for his money, in the corner of his eye he saw a figure in the window. It couldn't be who he thought it was, especially not with that hair color, but when he handed the cashier his cash he saw him, clearly. There was no doubt it was him, Hoseok froze and when he tried to look directly at Kihyun; he was gone.

There's no way, he dropped the money and ran out of the shop, looking at both sides of the store before watching him turn the corner. He didn't understand why he was running from him, why he left him with no explanation. He felt his legs pick up speed to follow him, when he turned down the same street, he vanished again. Where did you go? Hoseok kept walking forward, nearly tripping over himself in defeat. He stared at his feet as they moved, dragging themselves along the sidewalk. As Wonho went to turn back, he was jerked into an alleyway by an unknown pair of hands. He tried to pry the stranger's hands off him, twisting and throwing himself against the brick but the grip they held wouldn't loosen. 

"Jesus, hyung calm down, its me. It's Kihyun." He instantly stopped at the sound of his friend's voice. It was really him, he was right there next to him. 

"Where have you been? Why haven't you called or contacted me, I could kill you for that, Kihyun!" Hoseok shouted, finally coming face to his friend. It was Kihyun--but at the same time, it wasn't. There was a flicker in his eyes that Hoseok noticed, his face seemed to be more full and colored, and his hair, a fluorescent pink that shown through the street lights. He looked healthier, but he did not look like him. 

Kihyun held a single finger to his own lips before slightly tugging Hoseok to peer around the opposite corner of the alley. He and Kihyun were staring at a man, look around the street and cross his arms as he looked at the time from his wristwatch. A loud shout sent the two to cower more away from being seen, they watched as girl seemed to approach him and nearly fall over, catching herself on him. 

"That's Changkyun, he's supposed to be watching me." Kihyun whispered, and the older glanced up at him questionably. Kihyun pushed him to face Changkyun and the girl again, instead of staring at him. 

Changkyun seemed to become flustered, and began to lead the girl towards the busy road. He mumbled something about 'maybe you should take a taxi home, where do you live?' before disappearing in the night crowds. 

Both boys went back away from the corner, and Hoseok gave Kihyun a stern look, wanting him to explain; why he went missing, why he was being watched, and why his hair was pink of all the goddamned colors.

"Listen to me, hyung. I want to explain everything to you, but I can't, not without-" He paused, a twinge of aching coming across his face before he pushes away with his hand as an attempt to wipe away his stress, "You just have to trust me, okay?"

"Kihyun, what's going on? Why are you keeping secrets?" Hoseok reached for Kihyun but he moved away from the older, a brief look of hurt appearing across Hoseok's face. 

"You don't understand, Hoseok. The only way you could know is if you change, and its not reversible."

"What are you going on about? Why are you talking so cryptic? I don't understand, we've been friends for so long, you suddenly go missing and decide to reappear out of then air, but you can't even give me an explanation of what happened to you? Do you understand what hell I've been through since you left?" 

Kihyun locked eyes with his hyung, he could feel Hoseok's pain as if it were aching and tearing him apart. He missed him, he wanted to come clean and have his friend back, but at what cost? 

"If I tell you Hoseok, you're going to have to leave everything behind. This isn't something to take lightly, if you don't agree I will completely understand, but I won't be able to see you like this anymore. Although, I can promise you that if you decide to agree, we'll never have to leave each other again, forever. I wish I could give you time, but we only have so long-"

"Okay, what do I have to do." Hoseok nods, cutting Kihyun short. He suddenly becomes aware of their surroundings as their words hang heavy in the air, the air feels dully cold and their breaths fan out in the sky as little clouds. He can hear the buzzing of the streetlights ringing in his ear as the younger comes closer to him. Kihyun grabs his hand, lacing their fingers together before nodding silently.

"Are you sure, please think about this carefully. I don't want you regretting this, hyung." He whispers, carefully tracing his fingers over Hoseok's. Kihyun can feel the slight jump in his heart, his own selfishness bringing slight guilt to his being.

The older swallows the lump that formed in his throat, "I'm positive, you're the only thing keeping me here. I don't want you to disappear again."

Kihyun sighs heavily, giving Hoseok a sympathetic smile and a small apology, "I'm sorry in advanced, this is going to make you really tired."

Hoseok opened his mouth to ask but its quickly clamped shut when he feels Kihyun's hand against his jaw, fingers tracing the bone before tilting his face away from him. Hoseok can feel his breath catch in his throat, and his heart pounds as if it was thudding against his entire core. 

Kihyun's breath is hot, and before any further protest, Hoseok feeling a sharp, but small pain against his neck. He goes numb, losing all senses besides the dull wave of tingling overcoming him. He can see himself grab Kihyun's hand, but its unstoppable. It was already being done, he could feel himself changing. He can no longer focus on anything around him, and he falls around Kihyun, who caught him without much struggle before Hoseok completely blacks out. 

Kihyun tossed him over his shoulder, carrying him out of the alleyway when Changkyun seems to return to the scene that's unfolded in his absence. 

"Who's that?" He points to the limp figure swaying around with every movement Kihyun makes.

"Oh, him? He's my best friend." He shrugs nonchalantly, and starts walking to wear Changkyun had park their car, even if he didn't need it. 

"Why are you-Kihyun, tell me you didn't-" 

Kihyun gave a slight wink to the younger who was supposedly in charge of him, and smirked, "You bet I did, what trouble you're going to be in for leaving me alone."


End file.
